


The Concept of Home

by fierysuzaku



Series: Potpourri [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Romance, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierysuzaku/pseuds/fierysuzaku
Summary: James is finally home. Or not. Something or more accurately, someone is missing. And he is very much aware of his absence.





	The Concept of Home

**Author's Note:**

> A Companion to Lavender and Roses

The familiar sensation pulls at him, drowning him in heat and want. He opens his eyes, almost expecting to meet a pair of pretty blue and violet, but Keith isn't here. He’s at home, in his room. Alone. And apparently in heat.

A hot bolt of need leaves him breathless.

“Keith!” he gasps, his heart slamming against his chest as the his vision blurs.

When he thought to wean out his body's dependency on alpha scents, he didn't think he'd trade it in for another.

A whine curls around his throat as a pang of longing hits him and hits him hard.

“Kitty,” he whines, tiny tears gathering at the edges of his eyes as he reaches downward wishing his hands to be marked by that familiar roughness. He moans, hand wrapping around him while the memory of dirty whispers leaves him wanting and wet.

_“Beg for it, Jamie.”_

“Please,” he whimpers, eyes closing and giving way into fantasy, pushing away the tendrils of reality while blindly he reaches for the stolen used hoodie scented with roses and sandalwood and inhales.

_“Pretty omega, tell me what you want.”_

“You. Only you,” he cries as a finger goes in, slick thick and hot on his fingers while his hips buck into his grip. It’s not enough. God, he doesn’t think anything will ever be enough anymore.

_“Shhh… relax, darling. I’ll take care of you.”_

He feels himself slip. Forget. Just be covered and smothered in _his_ scent while his own fingers work himself open. The hot wet slick coating his fingers as his hips move in a rhythm. He whines, he wants more. He _needs_ more.

Two turns into three and he’s sobbing, chapped lips chanting out a name meant for hushed whispers and shadows.

_“Such a greedy omega I have.”_

“Yes, yours. Only yours,” he croaks, hands moving faster and rougher, eyes clenching tightly as his breathing hitches up. Sharp and gasping.

His fingers curl, rubbing against the spot that makes him see stars while the world disappears with nothing but sensations and the scent of sandalwood and roses.

Pleasure overrides everything in its intensity, his chest heaving and painted while bits and pieces of clarity push through the haze.

“Shit!” he swears, taking off the hoodie muffling his face. He knows it’s wrong. He’s in too deep. His world blurs, the deep pangs of loneliness refusing to leave. He’s _home_. He shouldn’t feel like a piece of him is lost somewhere. Said piece is probably deep in requirements and not eating properly.

His fingers curl on the hoodie’s thick fabric. He feels antsy. Which shouldn’t be happening. He’s home. His true nest. A nest of old blankets and pillows. A nest smelling of pine forests and the faint cool touch of menthol. Woodsy undertones that should bring comfort instead of this strange empty longing.

_Roses and Sandalwood._

He had thought it over. Several times, actually. Turning the idea in and out, tilt it up to see how it angles up against the inevitable fall of old feelings and the rise of new unfamiliar ones that makes his heart sing and beg for more.

“I'm falling for him,” he declares in an empty room and bed. A used stolen hoodie in his hands while his mind is practically swimming in fantasies as the heat haze slowly trickles in.

“Fuck!” It makes it more real, makes the desire and desperation all the more intense.

_“So pretty, all hot and ready for me.”_

God, when was he reduced to this. This willing dependency for _his_ presence. For _his_ touch. For _his_ scent.

 _“I'm gonna fuck you. And you will want_ **_nothing_ ** _else._ **_No one_ ** _else.”_

He wonders if Keith notices what was spilling from his mouth sometimes. How his scent coils up into James’ senses, drowning him in nothing else.

He moans at the memory, the intensity of his heat rising up once more. He's starting to wonder why he even thought of going home when everything he'd need right now was back _there_.

He groans, frustration reaching its peak as he starts working himself again. A sobbing whine crawls up his throat and he is reduced back to moaning out for a person that's miles away from his reach.

* * *

“Good morning, finally out of it I see.” His mom, greets him as he makes his way towards the dining room with a grace of a newborn calf.

“Been better,” he mutters, a rough rasp in his throat as he takes a drink of the orange juice the kitchen staff prepared.

“So I see, I thought the doctor said that your heats would be less intense now that your body has stabilized. Unscheduled heats for someone who is usually so regular, aren't really comforting,” she says as a worried furrow forms between her brows.

“It's just the sudden change in environment. I haven't been home in a long while,” he replies, the unsatisfied look on Kara Griffin's face tells him volumes.

“Mom, it's fine. So my heat started like a week early. No need to inform the doctor.”

His assurance only earns him more worry. His mother is an unusual worry wart for an alpha, most alpha mothers are rather less fussy compared to her.

“Okay, Jamie. You know your body better than I do,” she relents, opening her arms wide as she gives him a smile, “morning hug?”

James dives right in. Letting the scent of peppermint and pine soothe him.

“Sorry if I ruined your plans for family bonding,” he says, purring as she tightens the embrace.

The original plan was supposed to be a few days at home to spend some time off university and get a bit of a system reset, get his bearings straight, not spend it cooped up in his room moaning for an omega that most likely had an alpha just waiting for him to take his head out of the proverbial sand.

He knows what Keith said, but he cannot turn blind at how different Keith looks at Shiro compared to other alphas.

He's softer. Kinder. More open than anytime James has seen him. The moments when Keith pushed his efforts to be closer away sends a pang of sadness through him.

He tightens his embrace, hiding that brief moment of vulnerability in the shelter of her arms.

“It’s fine. Your father came home instead,” she informs, a protest ready at his throat when a deep voice stops them in its tracks.

“What? A morning hug without me?”

It does not take much but a few heavy strides before the scent of woodsy menthol engulfs them both as Jacob Griffin gives them both a tight hug.

“Dad!”

“Hey, kid. Good to see you finally back. I heard it looked pretty bad,” he says, mirroring his mother's worried look making him huff.

“I've had worse. It's fine. You didn't need to come home, you know. We could have joined you at the convention with plenty of time to spare.”

“That's true, but I also want to spend my time at home instead. Besides, you don't come home that often anymore,” he observes making James fluster.

“Sorry, it's just my schedule has been pretty full recently and I-”

“Jamie, relax. It's fine. We were university students too. We understand, okay?” she assured as he nods in understanding earning a soft smile from her.

“Now, I believe the staff has prepared us a feast to welcome you back home,” she said, tilting her head to the direction of the table where an assorted selection of his favorite food laid waiting for them.

As they take their seats, James reaches for the garlic rice and sunny side eggs while his dad offers him a plate full of sausages and bacon with a grin, “Just remember to leave room for some dessert.”

“Don't I always?”

James chuckles, recalling the times Keith marveled at his ability to eat so much but barely gain any weight.

_“Good metabolism and exercise.”_

_“Not everyone can get up at the crack of dawn for a jog, James.”_

_“Neither can everyone function properly on an empty stomach. Eat.”_

The memory brings a smile to his face earning his parents’ curious attention, “Penny for your thoughts?”

“It’s nothing dad,” he assures, while his parents share a look.

“What?” he asks, catching how they seem to be having a bit of a silent conversation about him.

“We don’t mean to pry… but…” his dad trails off, unusually unsure in his approach.

“Who’s the omega, Jamie?”

“What?” Of all the things to catch up, _this_ was definitely not on the list.

“Kara!” his father scolded, “you have to be more gentle with these things.”

“Jacob, the boy has been dancing around the subject far too long. I want to meet them!” she replies, a stubborn impatience that James rarely sees.

“I know, I want to meet them too, but let James take his time.”

“Excuse me?” James sputters, cheeks heating as his dad makes a gesture towards him while his mom had the audacity to pout like an unsatisfied child.

“See? He's being shy, he's obviously not ready to talk about it.”

“Oh fine, at least tell us how you met. I wanna know who's been scenting my boy so often.”

“S-Scent?” Now, James is aware Keith has been scenting him. Hell, he even likes it, encourages it even. But, he wasn't aware that his parents had noticed or that omega scents even last that long.

“Oh my. They didn't tell you?” she asked, eyes wide with curiosity and surprise.

“No! I'm aware. It's just… is it that obvious?” he couldn't help but ask.

“Probably not for omegas but… alphas can easily tell. And we're your parents Jamie, we know our cub's scent.”

“Oh… I always thought it was faded enough…” he trails off, making a note to go over this later.

“So… who is it?” she needles and James couldn't help but answer.

“It's nothing serious…” the unexpected pang of hurt should not surprises him, “Keith just offered to help me out with my heats that's all. You know… since I needed a bit of help…”

“You face say otherwise, Jamie. Also, Keith sounds like a lovely name.”

 _That's not the only thing lovely about him._ His traitorous thoughts voiced.

“Okay, maybe I like him more than a heat partner should. Doesn't mean he feels the same,” he admits, cheeks heating up as he focuses on his breakfast with a stubborn intensity that he tends to slip into from time to time.

“Jamie, come on,” she urges making him look up.

“He's an omega and I'm pretty sure there's already an alpha looking to have him. So…”

“And you're just gonna let him go? Let that alpha have him?” his dad asks, challenge crystal clear in his tone.

“I… He's an omega,” he reiterates.

“Jamie. Do you want him or not?” She gazes into him, patient and observing as the word leave him before any consideration has taken root.

“Yes.”

It's enough. She smiles. Triumphant and proud while his dad shakes his head with an amused look on his face, like he already knows her next words.

“Then go after him silly.”

* * *

“So, your parents didn't mind?” Ryan's amber eyes are probing and bordering on doubtful as he raises his attention from the book he's been reading.

The Evolution of Yeast throughout the Ages. Lovely book with all the needed reference and documentation he needed for his next pet project, as according to Ryan while he enthusiastically shows him the freshly opened pages.

Sometimes, James couldn't help but wonder why his friend just didn't go for Botanical Science if he's so… passionate on this.

“No. Didn't expect them to jump on me though,” James replies, the memory of Ryan gushing over his new book briefly washes away to make way for a new one, “Why didn't you tell me Keith's scent was _that_ obvious? I mean, I know you can smell him on me, but not when I actually come home!”

“When I asked about him, why did you _think_ I asked?”

“Curiosity? I did mention I had a roommate.”

“Yeah, but come on Jamie, you're wearing his scent and you didn't really put effort in covering it up.”

“I didn't know it was _that_ strong.”

“Probably because your Ed buildings have a better de-scenting system compared to others. Or your alphas aren't that nosy to ask.”

“Yeah… Still, you could have said something about it.”

“It's not like it bothers you. You _like_ having his scent on you.” The statement brings a blush to his cheeks as he looks away, he can almost hear Ryan's smug smirk curling as he adds.

“Thought so.”

“Shut up,” he pouts, arms cross against his chest in defensiveness making Ryan roll his eyes as he leans back in his seat, going back to skim across his book as he mutters with sigh.

“Can't wait to see the drama this one is gonna have.”

“I can see it now. The only omega in the Griffin line, choosing not only a common man but an omega as his partner,” James says as flops on a nearby beanbag.

“You really don't like any of those suitors lining up, huh,” Ryan remarks, looking up in amusement. James’ silence makes him give a double take.

“Whoa, you actually like one of them?” The telltale flush of pink on those cheeks was unmistakable.

“Remember that alpha that I met in that party?”

“Jamie, _no_.” Ryan's tone says it all.

“He was a prospect, okay,” he defends himself or tries to.

“You don't even know his name.”

“I know!” he puffs up, “ _Now_ , anyways. I saw him as one of the applicants and I considered... Briefly. _Very_ briefly.”

“Should I be worried? Should I call in the reinforcements?” Clearly, Ryan is not convinced. James is rarely known for horrible stupid decisions, but when he does, he takes everything and everyone down with him.

“Wha- no! I'm not actually going for him. I just thought about it. Besides, he's most likely a jerk anyways so there.”

“And how exactly did you get to that conclusion?” Ryan asks, features set in a familiar expression of exasperation and doubt.

“Keith may have mentioned him...” James replies, not meeting his gaze just yet.

“Lemme guess. You wanna meet him. Let me cut you right off. It's a _horrible_ idea.”

James' reply is to purse his lips while Ryan narrows his eyes down on him like a disappointed guidance counselor.

“James Reid Griffin. _Please_ , tell me I'm wrong.”

“First off, _that_ is not my name. Mom settled on just James in the end. And second, he just slipped in a note… I'm not gonna fall into his arms like a heat sick teenager, if that's what you're worried about. I just... want a bit of closure.” The words feel weak even to him. But it wasn't exactly false, he did not expect anything from that encounter but at the same time his inner romantic was just screaming at him.

Sendak was… charming. James was also very bored and was just itching for _something_. A bit of underaged drinking and well… stuff happened.

“Even after what Keith seemed to say about him?”

“Yeah… makes me even more motivated to settle things with him.”

James just wants something to finally shatter that little fantasy so he can put the memory of that night to rest.

Because of course reality just decides to make Sendak into a jerk alpha who James would probably gut in a second if he dares sprouts traditional views at him.

“Fine. Just call me right after, okay?” Ryan relents with a heavy sigh.

“Deal,” he grins as his friend rolls his eyes at him before shooing him off by tossing James a stray couch pillow.

“Now, get out of here. You're gonna miss your bus and I don't need to hear another round of your sad pining.”

“Okay, okay. Geez,” he chuckles as he stands up and makes a grab for his bag, “Just be ready to console my broken heart if he rejects me.”

“James-” Ryan says and nothing else but it seems to speak more than necessary.

“I'm not hearing that assurance, Ryan.”

“I just want you to be sure about this,” he sighs, it's not like Ryan didn't like Keith, it's just that omega relationships do not end in the best ways.

“I am. I'm just… what if I'm reading things wrong… what if… it's _just_ that.”

“Then you come back and we call in Nadi and Ina so we can all drown you in mocha ice cream because you're a weirdo that doesn't like chocolate,” he replies, James chuckles before he dives in for one final hug.

“Have a safe trip home, Jamie.”

* * *

The moment he arrives home, something feels off. For one, there's a distinct whiff of sweetness in the air that reminds of those sugared rose petals.

That, and the fact that there's Lance, the last person he expects to be here.

“Oh my God! Do you have _any_ idea how great your timing is?” Lance exclaims along with other list of things he should be paying attention to unfortunately his senses are all taken by the sight of Keith.

“Jamie?” he looks up with pretty big eyes and James feels himself being pulled in before Keith breaks the trance by barreling towards him, arms tight around his waist with the scent of sweet rose and sandalwood wafting up his nose.

“Keith!” he exclaims as Keith latches on to him.

“Yeah, he got a flash heat in the middle of class. We’ve been getting pretty heavy projects recently and I guess stuff really piled up on him,” Lance explains, James has the distinct feeling he just repeated that.

“And he let you bring him here?” he asks, pulling his attention away from Keith and focuses on Lance because there's definitely a story here.

“Me? Oh no. I invited myself in,” Lance admits which pretty much rings James’ alarms. He's just about to confront him when Lance adds in.

“Well, it’s either that or let Shiro take care of him?”

 _Shiro?_ That sends a pang through James, of fear or worry he doesn't know, but it just makes something in him twist up tight and unforgiving as the image of Keith in Shiro's arms plays in his head.

“Which I didn’t,” Lance says, seemingly oblivious to James’ inner turmoil, “I’m not stupid. Shiro is still an alpha and he can only take so much. I let him drive us here but that’s just about it. His heat is pretty intense though…” he trails off, gazing down at Keith who has all but attached himself to James’ side.

“I see.”

“Look. Contrary to what Keith believes I’m not a horrible person. I know when a fellow omega is in need,” Lance points out.

“Thank you,” James replies, offering a smile making the other preen a bit.

“You’re welcome. Now, kindly omit my part in this. I have an image to maintain.”

That makes him chuckle.

“You like him don’t you,” he says with a wry grin that makes Lance scoff.

“Not like that if that’s what you meant. I mean, he’s pretty but I like my heats better with alphas and we just had a new delicious specimen transferred here recently and I am so gonna nab that hot piece of ass.”

“I’ll make sure to introduce you two. You seem to be Ryan’s type,” he says, satisfaction curling up in him as Lance pales at his words.

“What?”

“The new transfer.” James smirks, sharp and amused.

“Y-You know him?” Lance gapes before a sudden thought makes his face scrunch up in irritation, “ _Please_ tell me I’m not entering a weird love triangle because I am _so_ not going for that kind of drama in my life.”

“Chill,” he assures, grin still in place as Lance's eyes narrow in suspicion, it’s not the first time people assume things about him and Ryan, “He’s a good friend but not like that.”

“You mean to tell me, you’d trade off Kinkade for Keith. Wow. You have it bad.” The remark hit several points, it would be so easy to go for Ryan, but as he looks at Keith everything just fades and fits.

“Yeah…” he sighs, fingers combing through Keith's hair. It earns him a purr. Deep. Trusting. Satisfied.

“Okaay… I’m gonna leave now. Let you two..." he gestures incoherently with his hands, "do your thing.”

He barely hears Lance lock the door on his way out as all his attentions focus on Keith. Who is in heat and isn't exactly in most stable frame of mind for the conversation he had initially planned.

_Looks like the confession needs to wait a bit longer._

_\- end -_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be lovely.


End file.
